


Victor's Turn to Play

by alien_lord



Series: Sabretooth Fics [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Beating, Blow Job, Breeding Kink, Bruising, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Forced Incest, Forced Oral, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Punishment Sex, Rape, Sibling Incest, Torture, Torture Porn, Twincest, holding prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Victor always has something perverse planned, and this time, he locks Pietro and Wanda Maximoff in a cave with him, trying to play out his fantasy.





	Victor's Turn to Play

Sabretooth was a twisted man, full of perversions and dark fantasies. He’d decided, to capture Scarlet Witch. He’d gotten a power dampening collar from a colleague, and it wasn’t that hard to get it snapped onto her neck. After that, it had been a breeze. Her screams and pleads had just strengthened his urge to dominate her later. What he hadn’t been counting on, was her brother, Quicksilver to appear to try and save her. However, Sabretooth was able to smell him, before he’d even finished breezing through the room. After he’d grabbed him, there was a brief wrestling match, and Sabretooth clicked a power collar around his neck too.

They were deep in a system of caves, Sabretooth liked to stay out of sight as much as possible. Sometimes he dragged a boulder over the mouth of the cave and shut it off completely, which he had done, once he had both siblings tied up and neutralized. Quick Silver was tied to a bigger boulder near the back left wall. There was a low cage near the back of the cave, along with a bed, some chunks of fur used for carpets and blankets, and a chair with some clothes draped over it. His shirt had ripped in the fight, and a raised red line could be seen through, a claw mark. 

He was tied around the waist, chest, both thighs, shins, ankles, and his arms were behind his back. He looked uncomfortable, and he kept trying to talk to Sabretooth about their confinement.  
“They’re going to find us here-“ he’d been rambling for a considerable amount of time, veins straining in the side of his neck as pulled against the ropes.  
Sabretooth chuckled, his voice deep and throaty. “Nobodies looking fer’ you too assholes. It’ll be quite some time befur’ anyone comes looking.”  
Quicksilver tried not to react, but he knew it was true. They’d made just as many enemies as allies in the world of mutants, and he knew Sabretooth wasn’t wrong.  
Sabretooth strolled over to the cage on the other side of the room. A prone Scarlett Witch lay on top of some thick furs, a collar clamped around her neck for power disruption, and cuffs holding her wrists together. He opened the cage door, and she let out a low moaning noise. 

“Oh, don’t complain-“ He told her gruffly, reaching in and basically dragging her out of the cage. Quick Silver immediately started to shout, blood rushing through his cheeks seeing his sister nude and cuffed in front of Sabretooth. “Let her go, you fucking- ANIMAL”. He bellowed, veins in the side of his neck straining and threatening to burst.  
Sabretooth chuckled, reaching down and grabbing Wanda’s chin, turning her face toward him. He unzipped the front of his leather pants while Pietro thrashed against the boulder. Sabretooth pulled out his erect penis, and grabbing the back of Wanda’s hair, fingers digging in, claws scratching her scalp, he yanked her forward, pressing her lips to the end of his length.  
She struggled for a moment, lips clamped shut, eyes wide. He snarled, the corner of his lip curling up. “Open yer’ mouth, or I’ll make this a lot harder”. She didn’t protest again, lips parting and he forced his length inside of her mouth. Grabbing the back of her head he forced her to take more and more of his cock, enjoying the sound of her gags and choked gasps as he rammed his cock down her throat.  
“Jesus Christ –“ Quicksilver gasped. He wasn’t able to look anywhere else, so he closed his eyes. He couldn’t bare to see his sister throat fucked by an animal like Sabretooth. He was barely even human. He was too broad, his eyes more like cats, and his nails long and pointed.

Tears ran out of Scarlet Witch’s eyes, and Sabretooth forced his cock down her throat as hard as he could, and came, watching her choke and gag on his cock before finally pulling it back out of her throat. Her eyes over flowed with tears, as she gagged and choked. She tipped over, sputtering and gasping, spit and tears running down her cheeks. He chuckled, tucking his cock back into his pants. He wasn’t done with her, but he’d give her a minute to catch her breath again.  
He strolled over to her brother, who had raised red welts from the ropes used to tie him to the boulder. Sabretooth ran a claw down the side of his cheek, a smirk raised on his lips. “Enjoying the show?” He asked, claw trailing over the other man’s adam’s apple. He could feel the blood pulsing below the other’s skin and as much as he wanted to rip it out, he wanted to torture him and his sister together first. 

Quicksilver strained his head to turn it the other way. “You’re a fucking monster. When I get out of here-“ There were tears in his eyes as he watched the other man abuse Scarlet Witch in front of him.

Sabretooth laughed, “It’s not gonna’ happen.” His laugh was cruel, and it rumbled through the lowest parts of his chest. He reached out, and slit the material on the front of Quicksilver’s costume. Yanking it open, ignoring the squirms and protests of the slimmer man, he exposed his penis completely.  
“Don’t touch me-“ Quicksilver nearly wailed, feeling the clawed hand of the other man sliding up his thigh and then sliding over his cock. 

“Oh, don’t complain – “ Sabretooth growled, his hand stroking up and down on Quicksilver’s length, feeling him harden under his touch, much to Quicksilver’s protests.  
“Ready to watch me breed your sister?” He asked, hand still working the length of the distraught mutant. Quicksilver tried to strain against him, but all he succeeded in doing was bucking his hips against the others hand. With a laugh, Sabretooth headed back over to where Scarlet Witch was still kneeling, having just finally recovered her breath. He picked her up by the neck, her feet kicking off the ground, and he looked at her breasts bounce against her ribs as she again struggled for air. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she couldn’t even used her hands to try and scratch him because they were cuffed. A second later he practically tossed her against the chair in the middle of the room, bending her over the back of it, and specifically turning the chair to face where he’d tied up her brother. 

Scarlet Witch was bent over, eyes making contact with her brother. Sabretooth kicked her legs apart, a gasp slipping out of her mouth, as he ran a finger over her clit, rubbing it through her panties. “You’re so wet, slut. You can’t even pretend you don’t want his –“. He slid a finger under the edge of her panties, and brought it back out sticky. He slid it in his mouth, while staring at Quicksilver. “Delicious”. 

Quicksilver thrashed against his bonds, he couldn’t stand being tied there, watching Sabretooth violate his sister, forcing him to watch.  
Sabretooth rubbed his cock against the folds of her pussy, feeling her squirm away from him, it just raised his desire. He tore her underwear off, leaning back and lining the thick head of his cock up with the opening of her vagina, and sliding his cock all the way inside. She screamed, he was bigger than most, and he wasn’t being gentle. He picked up his pace, fucking her against her will, eyeing her brother up the whole time. She gasped, his dick rubbing against her g-spot. He could feel her how wet she was and that it was leaking down her inner thigh. Part of her did love to be tied up like this and fucked, he thought with interest. It wasn’t long before he came, not bothering to pull out, letting the cum start to leak back out of her pussy. He pulled out, and strode over to Quicksilver, “Come here, I need you to clean something up”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this a three or four part fic. If you have suggestions for what you'd like to see Sabretooth do to the siblings, tell me! Punishment ideas etc!


End file.
